Department of Culture, Heritage and Education
The Lovian Department of Culture, Heritage and Education, in short DoCHE was the federal department with the goal of protecting Lovian culture, heritage and education. It was founded on Inauguration Day 2008 by the Secretary of Culture, Heritage and Education, Lars Washington. He was followed in office by Oos Wes Ilava and Justin Abrahams. In 2012, the department was jointly replaced by the Ministry of Culture and Ministry of Education. Mission * The good relationship with the rest of the Government. * The Lovian Department of Culture, Heritage and Education, is responsable for Culture, Heritage and supervision of Education. * The aim of the Department of Culture, Heritage and Education is to provide Lovian society with the tools and services enabling Lovian citizens and Lovian organisations to enjoy their cultural heritage. * Education has as one of its fundamental aspects the imparting of culture from generation to generation. Education means 'to draw out', facilitating realisation of self-potential and latent talents of an individual. It is an application of pedagogy, a body of theoretical and applied research relating to teaching and learning and draws on many disciplines such as psychology, philosophy, computer science, linguistics, neuroscience, sociology —often more profound than they realize—though family teaching may function very informally. Culture [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Culture Culture (from the Latin cultura stemming from colere, meaning to cultivate)] refers to patterns of human activity and the symbolic structures that give such activities significance and importance. Culture is manifested in music, literature, painting and sculpture, theater and film and other things. Culture can be defined as all the behaviors, ways of life, arts, beliefs and institutions of a population that are passed down from generation to generation. Culture has been called the way of life for an entire society. As such, it includes codes of manners, dress, language, religion, rituals, norms of behavior such as law and morality, and systems of belief as well as the arts and gastronomy. Heritage * Cultural heritage is the legacy of physical artifacts and intangible attributes of a group or society that are inherited from past generations, maintained in the present and bestowed for the benefit of future generations. * Physical heritage (tangible cultural heritage) includes buildings and historic places, monuments, artifacts, etc., that are considered worthy of preservation for the future. These include objects significant to the archaeology, architecture, science or technology of a specific culture. * Natural heritage is an important part of a culture, encompassing the countryside and natural environment, including flora and fauna. These kind of heritage sites serve as an important component in Lovia's tourist industry, attracting many visitors from abroad as well as locally. The Department of Culture, Heritage and Education provides technical and financial assistance to the National Monument Service. Education Unlike the systems of most other countries, education in Lovia is highly decentralized, and the Department of Culture, Heritage and Education is not heavily involved in determining curricula or educational standards. This has been left to state and local school districts. The quality of educational institutions and their degrees is maintained through an informal private process known as accredition, over which the Department of Department of Culture, Heritage and Education has no direct public jurisdictional control. Rather, the primary function of the Department of Culture, Heritage and Education, is to formulate funding programs involving education and to enforce educational laws regarding privacy and civil rights. As with other departments, the Department of Culture, Heritage and Education, operates with the assistance of several advisory committees. The interagency committee on Education is known in higher education for originating the DoCHE code. The DoCHE Code is a six-digit identification code that is used to identify all committees working with the Department of Culture, Heritage and Education. Realisations National Monument Service The National Monument Service (abbreviated NMS) is a Lovian federal governmental institution under the Department of Culture, Heritage and Education. It is founded under the National Parks and Monuments Act in the Federal Law. The Service manages all National Monuments in Lovia. The governance of the organisation falls directly under the Secretary of Culture, Heritage and Education. The service manages all National Parks in Lovia. Capitol Museum Group The Capitol Museum Group is a Lovian organization that wants to unite the museums within Lovia and assist them. The group enhances the cooperation between musea and improves exhibitions by tigthening connections with museums worldwide. The museum group was founded on the 13th of April, 2008 by Yuri Medvedev. The first member was the Lovian Museum for Modern Art that started two new exhibitions in cooperation with the Capitol Museumgroup. The organization is managed and directed by the Department of Culture, Heritage and Education. The Royal Palace Project On August 23, 2008, the Department of Culture, Heritage and Education filed a report to the National Monument Service. The report contained the Royal Palace Project, that is about the future use of two protected buildings, the Old Royal Palace and the Great Royal Palace. The Old Palace would become a museum for the history of Lovian Royalty. For the moment there is not yet a specific plan for the Great Palace, though certain possibilities have been suggested. The Royal Palace Project consists out of four statements: # The Old Royal Palace will be home to the collection of the Lovian Royalty Museum. # The art collection of the Royal Art Gallery will be managed by the Department of Culture, Heritage and Education. # The Royal Gardens will be reformed to either a public park or a botanical garden. # There will be looked for a new use for the Great Royal Palace. Contact The Department may be reached at: First National Building, 7th floor 2 Maple Str, Bayside NC Tel: 34-72-104 Sources * Cultural heritage on Wikipedia * Culture on Wikipedia * Education on Wikipedia * US Department of Education on Wikipedia Category:Department Category:Education Category:Culture Category:Department of Culture, Heritage and Education Category:History